


ikväll blir det success

by orphan_account



Category: Melodifestivalen RPF
Genre: M/M, Melodifestivalen, disclaimer detta är ett fucking skämt, just 4 prank, samir och viktor - Freeform
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanfic baserad på när isa utmanade dem att pussas.</p><p>jag tweetade att jag skulle skriva en vikmir fanfic. 2 timmar och en hel del skratt senare är den äntligen färdig för allmänheten att beskåda.</p><p>skriven tillsammans med min trogne vän @aerwryr</p><p>baserad på det som händer här https://youtu.be/vXRKm8aXBek?t=31m</p>
            </blockquote>





	ikväll blir det success

**Author's Note:**

> vikmir är på riktigt

Två år, tjugofyra månader, 730 dagar. Lång tid, men ändå ingen tid alls. Två, eller kanske till och med tre år, hade gått sedan han mötte Samir för första gången. Mycket kunde hända under den tiden, särskilt för två unga och objektivt snygga grabbar i bloggsfären. Bland nakenbilder, sexskandaler och mode hade då Viktor inte förväntat sig att hitta sin själsfrände. Han trodde inte på sådant trams, men om han gjorde det skulle ordet beskriva hans känslor för Samir.    
När han såg på Samir smälte han lika snabbt som en isglass i solen på en genomsnittlig svensk sommardag. Alltså relativt snabbt, men inte snabbt nog för att vara uppseendeväckande. 

Nu satt han och Samir i frågestund för sitt andra deltagande i melodifestivalen och de hade just fått höra att Isa utmanat dem att kyssas.    
Viktors hjärta stannade en sekund, och ett blygsamt leende prydde hans ansikte samtidigt som en varm rodnad spreds i hans kinder. Förhoppnings skulle Samir inte märka något. Viktor försökte undvika den andre mannens blick.

Samir lade mycket energi på att spela cool, men i denna stund larvade han sig mer än något. Ärligt talat så var den larviga sidan av honom något av det gulligaste Viktor sett. Lite komiskt var beteendet ändå, som om en deltagare i självaste Paradise Hotel skulle vara obekväm med att pussa sin bäste vän. Vilket fåneri.

 

Luddiga minnen av en fest med för mycket sprit och förträngda känslor rusade tillbaka till Viktor. Det var han som tappade självkontrollen, men han lyckades i sista sekund avfärdada det som ett skämt. Det enda skämtet häromkring var att Viktor  _ inte _ skulle vara fullständigt förälskad i sin bästa vän. 

Kanske hade han förstått? Det krävdes inget geni för att märka av intensiteten i Viktors blickar, hur han alltid var så nära den något äldre mannen som möjligt, och hur han gjorde nästan vad som helst för honom. Subtilitet hade aldrig varit hans starka sida. Det var inte Samirs starkaste sida heller för den delen, men Viktor var för upptagen med sin egna nervositet för att märka Samirs desperata försök till att spela lugn. 

 

Viktor insåg inte att Samirs starka reaktion på en jämförelsevis väldigt harmlös utmaning var ungefär densamma som varför Viktors hjärta for som en raketmotor.    
_ Pussen, Viktor, fokusera _ . Han tittade oroligt mot kamerorna och sedan bort igen - hans ögon mötte vad som helst, förutom Samir. Samirs ansikte, hans ögon framförallt, var förbjudet område. Han försökte stilla sitt vilda hjärta med djupa andetag, men utan vidare resultat.   
Bara fucking gör det, Samir. Ju längre tid det här skulle ta, desto mer fokus skulle pussen ges av andra.

 

“Vi blundar och så gör vi det bara. Tänk att jag är den snyggaste tjejen du satt på i hela ditt liv.”   
Viktor behövde inte låtsas för att kunna göra det.

  
“Oj, eh, ska jag sätta mig emot dig?”

  
De fortsatte att jönsa sig och det blev snart för mycket för Viktor. Kombinationen av ett hjärta på högvarv, och nervositet, torkade ut hans mun. Han sträckte sig efter ett glas med vatten.   
“Varför dricker du vatten innan?” frågade Samir åt kameran. Viktor pekade mot någonstans bakom Samir och mumlade om att ‘de’ kollade. De kollade, alla kollade. Det var alltid någon som kollade.

 

“Du får vara tjejen.” 

Viktor kände inte att rollspel var nödvändigt här, och gick med på Samirs beslut. “Okej. Jag är tjejen. Kör då!”

 

Han började bli otålig och skakade nästan av förväntan. Det var inte på riktigt, det var bara ett skådespel. Fan-service, eller vad det nu kallades. En generande utmaning ifrån en ‘konkurrent’.  Egentligen fanns ingen konkurrens, de deltog inte för att vinna. 

 

Samir närmade sig honom ett antal gånger, men i slutändan backade han alltid. Viktor övervägde att själv få det överstökat, men tordes inte.    
“Vad fan, vi har varit bröder i två år, tre år”, Samir ålade sig runt på stolen. Viktors kinder var rosenröda och han ville inget mer än att den nuvarande situationen skulle ta slut. 

“Chilla då, det är bara konstigt.” Fortsatte Samir, och lutade sig sakta framåt. “Nej jag kan int– vänta, jag måste!”. 

 

Allt gick så fort. Plötsligt var Samirs läppar tryckta mot hans och sedan var de borta. Viktor ville stanna kvar i stunden, men det var både fel plats och tillfälle för det. Alla pratade alltid om hur det var att kyssa någon man tycker om, men aldrig riktigt om hur det var efteråt. Äntligen var det över. De skrattade, gav varandra en high five för att poängtera att de absolut enbart är vänner, och sist tackade de för frågan. Inte först frågestunden var över kunde Viktor slappna av. När de diskuterade pussen efteråt, så flinade Viktor nervöst. “Så illa var det väl ändå inte?”

 

Samir skrattade “Nej, egentligen inte. Men framför alla kameror var det stelt.”

 

Sedan fuckar de loss och springer ut nakna på gatan.

Snipp snapp snut så va denna saga slut :) 

**Author's Note:**

> tack för att ni läste, denna fanfic är skriven av @rymdprins och @aerywryr på twitter


End file.
